A person may experience a health concern and visit a physician to receive a diagnosis and treatment for the health concern. However, the person may not be able to a visit a physician for some time and may desire immediate information about the health concerns. Furthermore, some health concerns may be minor and may not require medical attention from a medical professional. For example, a person may develop a skin rash and may desire information about the skin rash without having to visit a physician.